The Ancestor
|-|The Ancestor= |-|Second Form= Summary Note. This profile contains spoilers for the game Darkest Dungeon. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. The Ancestor is the descendant of a long line of high nobles who once held unimaginable amounts of wealth, and as implied by the name, the ancestor of the player. In his younger days, he was disillusioned with his noble status, preferring to mingle among the common folk even at one point being beloved by the hamlet. Being forced to socialize with the Aristocracy of which he was by birthright a part of and endure their degeneracy hidden under a façade of class and sophistication would over time take a toll on his sanity and very humanity. At one particular event dedicated to unbridled hedonism, a mysterious woman caught his eye. He planned to murder her, out of a combination of increasing frustration with the aristocracy, somehow sensing the evil within her, and simple bloodlust. As the murder was about to come to fruition while they were dancing together under the moonlight, she revealed her true form, attacking the Ancestor. The Ancestor won out, and drained her of her blood, mixing it into the wine, in the process wiping out the rest of the aristocracy by spreading the Crimson Curse. However, drinking her blood did not transform him into one of the accursed monstrosities like everyone else, but instead granted him a fleeting vision of that which lay below the mansion, setting him off in his pursuit of forbidden knowledge and power. The Ancestor would go on to become responsible for just about every problem in the Hamlet. He started the spread of the Crimson Curse, he was the one to drive The Prophet to madness, he caused the necromancy problem the Hamlet has, he banished the Hag to the Weald which indirectly started all her machinations there, he hired the brigands originally to keep the populace off his back who now in his absence terrorize settlements as they please, he created the Swine, sacrificed both The Siren and The Drowned Crew to the creatures of the deep, was the one who summoned The Sleeper, and it was under his orders that the space below the Manor would be excavated, revealing the terrible creature below. In a moment of clarity, he sent a letter to his heir, requesting assistance, then killed himself. Or so it seemed... Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, possibly 5-A Name: The Ancestor, The Narrator Origin: Darkest Dungeon Gender: Male Age: Likely middle-aged Classification: Human, Necromancer, Failure, Cosmic Horror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Healing, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Types 1, 8, The Ancestor in present is a mere avatar of the Heart), Summoning, Duplication (Can summon clones of itself and Absolute Nothingness, summoned eldritch beings from beyond human comprehension into vessels of flesh, creating the Swine. Summoned The Sleeper, though this took years.), Poison Manipulation (Poisoned the entire aristocracy of his land, causing abject insanity, uncontrollable bloodlust, and even autocannibalism in the victims. Entirely responsible for the spread of the Crimson Curse), Clairvoyance (Sensed the malicious intent of the Countess. Upon drinking the blood of the Countess himself, was instead granted prophetic visions of the being that lay beneath the Manor, being able to sense it from then on), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; the mere sight of his new true form is enough to damage the minds of party members. Drove The Prophet, a man who had caught on to his plans and was undeterred by all of the Ancestor's previous assassination attempts, insane merely by revealing some more information about his plan), Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Able to directly attack the minds of his foes), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Necromancy (Studied with a legion of expert necromancers, killing and resurrecting them with their minds intact when he had learned all he was to learn from them), Biological Manipulation (Created the Swine, mutations formed with the mixture of pig flesh and eldritch creatures, in some cases incorporating humans. Can flay his opponents with a mere gesture), Curse Manipulation (Cursed an Anchor, causing it to sink the boat of the Drowned Crew), Void Manipulation (Can spawn Absolute Nothingness to use to shield himself), Size Manipulation, Invulnerability, Resistance to Blood Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Light Manipulation, Durability Negation, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (At first, is completely immune to anything the party can do), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Completely unfazed by everything save the Heart of Darkness itself, and was still able to maintain enough sanity to escape the clutches of the HoD. Glimpsed upon its true form, and was still able to function) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, possibly Large Planet level (Superior to any hero of the Darkest Dungeon including The Crusader, and requires a team of 4 to defeat. Killed the countess, who also required 4 heroes to beat, with merely a dagger.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ Combat speed (Comparable to if not superior to party members such as The Crusader) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: At least Small Town level, possibly Large Planet level (Starts off taking no direct damage from the party. Once he is made damageable, still takes many blows from the party before going down). Stamina: Very high Range: Likely hundreds of meters normally (Affects party members who specialize in ranged combat with arbalests and guns with his magic), far higher with rituals (Summoned eldritch horrors from beyond the stars) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. The Ancestor is an incredibly intelligent man, who singlehandedly discovered how to interact with and commune with cosmic beings beyond human comprehension. With no help from others and his only prior knowledge being a mysterious vision, he discovered how to use their magics for his personal gain, how to summon and bind their ethereal forms to flesh, how to strike bargains with them, and of the ultimate fate of humanity. In other fields, he impressed a gathering of expert necromancers and quickly surpassed their combined knowledge, has a vast array of knowledge on the usage of herbs and other plants and was able to get away with his atrocities for a very long time by manipulating several parties to his advantage, human or otherwise. Now holds the knowledge that would break an ordinary human mind. Weaknesses: Killing Imperfect Reflections when he is invincible damages him, and doing so enough times removes his invincibility. The Ancestor is probably completely insane, considering how long he has interacted with the cosmic horrors of the world. Feats: *Killed The Countess with nothing but a dagger. *Learned from a group of expert necromancers then murdered them, resurrecting them with their minds intact. *Very knowledgeable in the field of horticulturalism. *Pioneered the entire field of interacting with eldritch horrors, doing things like binding them to a physical form, making bargains with them, summoning them, and using their powers. *Created the Swine. *Fought the party on the behalf of the Heart of Darkness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Perfect Replication:' Summons 3 Perfect Reflections. Killing them does not damage the true Ancestor. *'Sporadic Reproduction:' Summons 3 reflections, with a 2:1 chance of summoning Perfect Reflections over Imperfect Reflections. Killing Imperfect Reflections damages the Ancestor. *'Imperfect Reproduction:' Summons 3 reflections, with a 50/50 chance of summoning Perfect or Imperfect Reflections. *'Time Heals All:' Heals his summons. *'It Chooses:' Morphs its body into a piercing tentacle of flesh and teeth, stunning targets and marking them to take increased damage from future attacks. *'Reunion:' Summons tentacles from below to assail the opponent, causing bleeding and mental trauma to the afflicted. Deals 50% more damage to marked targets. *'We Are the Same:' Morphs into a hideous and eldritch form, assaulting the mind of the opponent. *'Embrace Futility:' Shares the knowledge of the ultimate futility of the conflict with their opponent, damaging their mind. This works on even outright suicidal party members. This attack also results in the target cowering to the back lines and incurring penalties to speed and damage. *'Refashion Them:' With a raise of his hand, The Ancestor flays the flesh from the bodies of his opponents, causing heavy bleeding and mental damage. *'Unmake Them All:' With a raise of his hand, The Ancestor flays the flesh from the bodies of all in his sight, causing heavy bleeding and mental damage. Others Notable Victories: Slade (Teen Titans) Slade's Profile (Both were Low 7-C, Slade was in his second key, speed was equalized) Thanos (MCU) Thanos's Profile (Thanos had the Reality, Power and Space stones. Speed was equalised) Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Kurumi's Profile (Both were Low 7-C and speed was equalised) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Darkest Dungeon Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Scientists Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Poison Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Curse Users Category:Void Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Geniuses Category:Game Bosses